Brunette at radio broadcast
The Brunette at radio broadcast, played by co-star Laine Rettmer, is a supporting character in "Battle of the Century". She attends the wireless broadcast of the Jack Dempsey vs. Georges Carpentier World Heavyweight Title fight on July 2 1921 and kisses Jimmy Darmody while there. Biography Season 2 She attends Jimmy Darmody's victory party at Babette's Supper Club in late June 1921 and sees him throw Mickey Doyle from the balcony. ("Battle of the Century") On July 2 1921 she is in the crowd at the wireless broadcast of the Jack Dempsey vs. Georges Carpentier World Heavyweight Title fight with a redheaded friend. The crowd are firmly behind Dempsey as the commentator announces that he has bloodied Carpentier’s nose. Jimmy and Richard Harrow are among those on their feet. As Carpentier strings together a series of counters the crowd take their seats. Jimmy notices that people in the crowd are staring at him. A man approaches with his hand held behind his hat and a look of panic crosses Jimmy’s face. The man hands him a folded note and Jimmy snatches it, annoyed. The note simply says “watching you closely”. The bells tolls for the third round and a uniformed woman walks across the stage with a corresponding numbered card. Jimmy gets a wave from the redhead, who is sat in front of him. He smiles and they come over to join him, flirtatiously convincing his neighbours to swap seats with them. ("Battle of the Century") Jimmy asks his new companions if they are listening and the brunette says that she is more interested in the crowd. He asks if they came alone and she jokes that they dressed themselves as well. Jimmy admonishes them about passing notes to strangers and the redhead says that he is not a stranger. Jimmy asks if they have met and she says that everyone knows the new king. The brunette says that they saw him at Babette’s and they burst into laughter as the redhead mimes diving. Jimmy turns to whisper to Harrow and the brunette grabs his tie and pulls him into an aggressive kiss. Jimmy says that she is drunk and she awards him a verbal gold star while her friend mocks bowing and then plants a kiss of her own on Jimmy. She stops when she notices Harrow watching her and stares at his mask. Jimmy asks what the matter is and puts his arm around Harrow telling the girls that Harrow is with him. The redhead says what the hell, considers it something to talk about when she is old and takes her friends hipflask. She takes a swig as she climbs over the seats to be next to Harrow as the brunette passionately kisses Jimmy. The redhead puts her clutch in Harrow’s lap and slides in next to him. The brunette pushes Jimmy’s hand between her legs. The redhead kisses the unscathed side of Harrow’s mouth. ("Battle of the Century") Relationships *Jimmy Darmody: Romantic interest (deceased) Memorable Quotes *"We got dressed all by ourselves too" (when asked if she came alone, "Battle of the Century") Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Atlantic City Category:Concubines